fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Freddys Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 September 2015
03:17 yay ass 03:18 * Scaryreader12 swallows the pill 03:18 * Scaryreader12 "Man I hate the pill..." 03:19 Scary... 03:19 * Scaryreader12 "what?" 03:19 if not drink pills well you cough more 03:20 chat die 03:21 my wikia never want chat is die 03:38 -sighs- 03:38 gtg 03:54 Hi! 03:57 Doc, pm 03:58 nEW YANDERE SIM UPDATE 01:58 test 01:58 ificates 01:59 now that wasn't the icles 01:59 As long as it's not sexual. 01:59 * Toon Link(The Hero of Trains) spawns the Lag Testificate 01:59 RUNFOR YOUR LIFE ITS THE LAG VILLAGER 02:07 Kek. 02:07 Jillips 02:08 I need an Entertainment for a young guy named Jillips. 02:08 >an 02:09 Lex wai u leave mai chet? ;-; 02:09 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade is glomped. 02:09 Pls. 02:09 Call in. 02:09 test 02:09 * Pinkgirl234 gloomps Mangled 02:09 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade is gloomped. 02:10 I'm added a few things to Nightmare mode in TNAF 4 so the next update lives up to it's name. 02:10 Hi Bacon Overlady! *bows down and offers her cheesecake* 02:10 Dude. 02:10 I'm not here for long. 02:10 ;-; Awww 02:10 I am afraid Mom might get me busted 02:10 She asked me to log off at 9 PM 02:11 But what's the time in here now? 10:11 PM 02:11 My school friend ships Phantom Freddy x Shadow Freddy. 02:11 .-. 02:12 Soundwave. 02:12 Yes, it's fucking weird. 02:12 Dang ._[[]]. 02:12 Tell me your Steem or die. 02:13 I should probably hide in the other oom 02:13 Soundwave. 02:13 I hope my Mom is sleeping. 02:13 wat 02:13 Steem? 02:13 He also ships Toy Freddy x Nightmare Foxy. Wtf. 02:13 wat 02:13 What's your Steam. 02:13 I'm disappointed in him. 02:13 HE? 02:13 DID I JUST HEAR THE SONIC UNDERGROUND INTRO SAY POKEMON? 02:13 Okay fuck this. 02:13 brb 02:13 Ikr. 02:14 Endo. 02:14 The worst ship ever, guys? 02:14 Here, try to cry in this 'Lost Humanity' bucket. 02:14 * TheSecondEdgeOfTheBlade goes back to her own chat. 02:14 nO MANGL- shoot. 02:14 Hey guys 02:15 Want to know what the new TNAF 4 update may hold? 02:15 http://steamcommunity.com/id/colonelobvious here,dalokohs 02:15 stalk me if you want 02:15 *joking* 02:15 *not joking* 02:15 i tend to change my name alot on steam 02:15 Behold the least scariest thing to exist: http://i.imgur.com/Xq5qvVy.png 02:16 Das not scary. 02:16 adventure barren frodi 02:16 Well, Gfor did that too. 02:16 Exactly. 02:16 The Barren Freddy will get his adventure version to be exclusive in Nightmare mode. 02:16 Plus 02:16 The Adevnture version is much faster. 02:16 how 02:16 MUCH MUCH FASTER.... 02:17 He'll be in your office about 8 seconds into the game. 02:17 yeyyy 02:17 And you only have 1 second to get rid of him. 02:17 2fast Ultim8. 02:17 ONE SECoND.... 02:17 Well it's called Nightmare mode for a reason. 02:17 >goes to see what kind of names Soundwave had 02:17 >DFS GABENISLIFFEEE 02:17 Time to practice stealth mode 02:17 it was a boring name 02:29 Jillips. 02:29 You hiar? 02:29 fuk da poleec 02:29 I'll take a guess. 02:29 Godmodding or something? 02:30 Well... something else. 02:30 Well looky here: http://i.imgur.com/FyfCyzI.png 02:30 Oh kay. 02:30 Godmodding ain't a problem. 02:30 Wat ees eet. 02:30 Ze PM 02:30 Super Freddy Brothers cofirmed. 02:30 dat neight at frodiz for 02:30 Get in ze PM 02:30 confirmed* 02:30 teh druk futur 02:30 Wait I missed a godmod? 02:30 Jillips bad news: 02:30 Wikia is planning to disable verbatim 02:31 I know. 02:31 Aw... 02:31 That's like...week old news. 02:31 Means... 02:31 The amin wiki should know about dee SoundCLoud and all 02:31 >amin 02:32 * UltimateSonicGame123 slaps Pink 02:32 oh how aquua makes awkward names of badges 02:32 I hit my foot on the door 02:32 I AM GOING TO DO A RITUAL 02:32 THAT WILL SUMMON THE ASS LORD 02:32 Noh. 02:32 Don't do it. 02:32 LOl yes da awkward badge names 02:32 Oh so much emotion. 02:32 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer shouts the word "ass" 2000000 times 02:32 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer has summoned the ass-lord 02:32 Sonic why you slap me just because you hit your foot on the door? >:3 02:32 Oh so much facts I don't give any fucks. 02:33 * UltimateSonicGame123 grabs Pinks neck and breaks it 02:33 Sleep tight. 02:33 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer unbreaks Pink's neck 02:33 wake up tight 02:33 Don't get any neck cramps. 02:33 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer snaps Ultimate's neck 02:33 knock knock,assholes 02:33 * UltimateSonicGame123 is a robot though 02:33 therefore I am invincible. 02:33 and i'm a robot too. 02:33 * Pinkgirl234 nukes Sonic with a missile launcher 02:33 Imma firin mah missiles! 02:34 Oh come on 02:34 * UltimateSonicGame123 jumps out a window 02:34 There i'm safe/ 02:34 >robots are invincible 02:34 * UltimateSonicGame123 goes to a Twinkies factory 02:34 Okay now i'm invincible... I think. 02:34 I don't know really. 02:34 dalokohs 02:34 check out my new camera 02:34 I'm just saying random shit. 02:34 Where? 02:35 * Soundwave The Decepticon Communications Officer shoots dalokohs with a crit-rocket-lawnchair 02:35 oh wait,this isn't a camera 02:35 THIS IS A AUSTRALIUM BLACK BOX 02:35 ....i don't have any australiums 02:36 pls donait at soondwaiv@quackmail.com 02:36 I read Dalokohs as daleks 02:36 daleks 02:36 d0ct0r hoo 02:37 Oh god what happened to chat 02:37 Why do I suddenly feel bad about myself. 02:37 WHY THE FUCK IS ONE OF THOSE HYBRID FLYS IN HERE? 02:37 brb need to murder some bugs 02:37 eat your teeth 02:37 go to drugs 02:37 don't do school 02:38 wat 02:38 >no mods 02:38 kthnxbye 02:38 no 02:38 dont go 2015 09 22